Teammates
by Cruel Fate
Summary: [one-shot,SasuSaku] Join Sasuke and Sakura on thier interesting way home.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. 

"Talking"

"**Thinking**"

Here's another one-shot. Please give me reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks for all those who reviewed on "Ten Things I Hate About Haruno Sakura".

* * *

"Sasuke, you take Sakura home." Hatake Kakashi ordered to the indifferent Uchiha.

"…Why not Naruto?" The said boy suggested while staring blankly at his teacher.

During their training, Sakura meant to do a back flip (for avoiding Naruto's attack) but ended spraining her ankle.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's really not necessary." Sakura said. "**I don't want Sasuke-kun thinking of me as a burden again."**

A small frown graced her features, not knowing that the Uchiha prodigy noticed it.

"**Oh damn, don't tell me I'm feeling guilty?"**

"Well, Naruto is really not what you call trustworthy." The silver haired man answered to his student.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted defending himself.

An argument started between Naruto and Kakashi while Sakura, because of her injury, was sitting on the grass feeling embarrassed of being a source of problem.

"Fine."

The trio looked at Sasuke. All of them astonished.

"What?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, a vein popping in his head. The boy did hate talking after all.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

"THIS IS A FREAKING MIRACLE!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill. The ever so famous "Uchiha Glare" was found on his face, burning a whole at Naruto's forehead.

"OW!" The fox boy screamed putting his palm on his forehead.

Sasuke sweat dropped. **"Didn't know I could literally burn a whole in his head."**

"What's wrong Naruto?" The pink haired chuunin asked.

"I don't know! I just felt I had to do it!"

Everybody fell anime style.

"I guess this is settled. Bye all." Kakashi said to end the conversation. He disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"I'm off to get some more ramen! Get well soon Sakura-chan!" He said before he left flashing his usual foxy grin.

An awkward silence followed between Sakura and Sasuke after their two teammates left.

"Let's go." Sakura was surprised to hear Sasuke speak.

"Okay."

Sasuke started to walk. Sakura with difficulty stood up and started to walk but failed when she landed on her butt.

The prodigy looked back and saw Sakura on the ground**. "Duh, Sasuke. She can't walk."**

Sasuke said nothing as he approached, but kept his gaze on her. He suddenly kneed in front of her. His back facing her.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"

"It's called a piggy back ride. You heard of it?" Sasuke said with sarcasm.

"Sasuke-kun-" Sensing that she was going to decline his offer Sasuke beat her to it.

"How can you walk home in your state?"

Sakura only nodded and let Sasuke carry her all the way home.

On their way to the house…

The Uchiha unconsciously breathed in her scent. He could feel himself get all mushy so he mentally hit his head.

"**Sasuke, focus she's _only _a teammate."**

He took note that she was light and that the feeling of Sakura's arms around his neck wasn't entirely that bad.

Meanwhile, Sakura was contemplating the fact if she was dreaming or not. She would have thought that the prodigy was cold but she was proven wrong, for she felt warmth in his touch.

Sasuke was deep in thought when he felt weight drop to the back of his neck, because Sakura was using her arms to lay her head down. He looked sideways and found out that she fell asleep.

A small smile found its way to raven haired boy's face. **"Sakura…"**

After a few more minutes they finally reached Sakura's house. He jumped to the window of her room since the said girl was still asleep.

Sasuke laid her down his bed. He found himself looking at the delicate features of her face. He shookhis head and was about to leave when Sakura's hand reached for the front of his shirt.

The Uchiha prodigy was a bit surprised and raised a perfect brow in question.

Suddenly, Sakura, in her dream like state, pulled him down towards her that resulted to him gently kissing her on the lips.

This made Sakura awake in an instant. Sasuke pulled away, sensing that she awoke; a light blush visible in his cheeks same as to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm-" She was about to apologize when Sasuke, again, cut her off.

"I-It's okay." He said uncertainly. "I'm going."

He turned around when two arms wrapped around his body.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." A genuine smile was visible in her face.

"Hn." Was the trademark reply. Sakura let him go although before he jumped from her window, Sakura noticed a smile tugging at his lips.

That night, Sakura had a wonderful dream about her a raven haired _teammate_ and vice versa.

END.

* * *

Was is that bad? How very disappointing. Please voice out your opinions through your reviews. 


End file.
